bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Knight Fizz
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40816 |no = 1444 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 231 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 75, 80, 85, 90, 122, 127, 132, 137, 142, 147 |normal_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 18, 15, 13, 11, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 15, 13, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 13, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 5 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Fizz served as a personal guard of the Princess of the Wind under the all female knight order of the "Lady Wings." The princess trusted her completely, and held her in high regards amongst her subordinates. As such, Fizz never gave up hope on her liege, even when she had been kidnapped by a sorcerer who sought to claim the royal family's heirloom. In fact, it is believed that it was Fizz herself who requested the help of a certain thief to rescue the princess. She was also one of the few people who continued supporting the princess after she had fallen prey to a curse and retired from the public eye. |summon = I shall only wield my sword for the princess. It is my duty to protect her. You have someone to protect as well, do you not? |fusion = Grant me more power! I want to aid her... No, I must! |evolution = | hp_base = 4989 |atk_base = 2038 |def_base = 1987 |rec_base = 1951 | hp_lord = 6931 |atk_lord = 2848 |def_lord = 2517 |rec_lord = 2511 | hp_anima = 7823 |rec_anima = 2273 |atk_breaker = 3086 |def_breaker = 2279 |def_guardian = 2755 |rec_guardian = 2392 |def_oracle = 2398 |rec_oracle = 2868 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Grand Exhibition of Knowledge |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and max HP, adds probability of normal attacks hitting all foes & damage dealt enormously boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 25% chance with 50% damage penalty & fills 8 BC |bb = Roaring Flash: Hrist |bbdescription = 14 combo Thunder attack on all foes, boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, raises normal hit amount and normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% OD fill rate,adds +1 hit to each hit count, 100% chance normal attack hit all foes & 50% BC efficacy |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Holy Roaring Flash: Hervor |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge, boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & raises normal hit amount and normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 8% OD fill, 15% OD fill rate, adds +1 hit to each hit count & 100% chance normal attack hit all foes |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Ausrine's Force |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk and Def for 5 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns & normal attacks hit all foes for 5 turns |ubbnote = 250% Atk/Def, 200% OD fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Honest Devotion |esitem = |esdescription = Enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount |esnote = 300% boost for 1 turn after 5000 damage |evofrom = |evointo = 40817 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Thunder Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Pot |evomats6 = Thunder Pot |evomats7 = Thunder Idol |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Legend of Zelnite |addcatname = Fizz1 }}